


Thank You

by brookebond



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Q really needs to watch where he's going, lucky Bond was there to catch him, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Q shouldn't be so caught up in his tech all the time.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because apparently that's my theme this month!
> 
> Just a silly little thing to fill a prompt!

Q’s heart pounded furiously, his breath coming in harsh pants as he clutched at Bond’s jacket sleeve. He hadn’t even seen the lorry, hadn’t heard anything other than Bond shushing him, telling him to breathe.

“Q, you’re okay,” Bond said, fingers resting under Q’s chin so Q was forced to stare at those unnervingly blue eyes.

“I… thank you?” Q said, his voice rising just at the end, turning it into a question.

“Did that physically pain you to say that?” Bond asked with a small chuckle.

Despite the humour, Q could see the worry hiding in those eyes. It sent a flutter through him that he was certain had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was nearly run over by a lorry.

“Not at all,” he refuted.

Bond smirked at him, his breath ghosting over Q’s face. It was until that moment that Q realised how close they were standing.

He flushed and took a step back, dropping Bond’s jacket sleeve as he did. Embarrassment coursed through him. Why hadn’t he noticed how close they were standing sooner and why the fuck was he still staring into Bond’s icy blue eyes?

“Q,” Bond said, stepping towards him, closing the gap Q had just put between them.

“007.”

“Are we still going for that drink?”


End file.
